The present invention relates to a relatively compact switch assembly mounted on the steering column of a vehicle to control one or more electrical functions including, for example, a turn signal function.
Stalk switches typically are mounted to a vehicle steering column, and pivot to provide an actuation control for turn signals on a vehicle. Turn signal control stalks typically also include multi-function switches from which a vehicle operator can control headlights, windshield wipers and washers.
A large number of electrical communications must be passed from the stalk switch. There are thus a number of contacts which must be made between the relatively pivoting surfaces of the moving stalk switch and the fixed steering column. In the prior art, the stalk switch is pivoted about a point intermediate the length of the switch. The electrical contacts were typically on one side of the pivot point, and the outer stalk switch was on the opposed side of the pivot point.
Vehicle manufacturers have been attempting to limit the range of angular movement of the stalk switch as it pivots between, for example, right turn, left turn and no turn positions. As the amount of movement of the outer end of the stalk switch is limited, the resulting movement of the contacts on the opposed side of the pivot point is also reduced. As the resultant movement of the contacts lessens, it becomes difficult to achieve proper timing between the several different contacts that are made and broken as the pivoting stalk switch moves. Moreover, the resulting size of the entire switch package is undesirably large.